


My Roommate, the Deamon

by 9haharharley1



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, I got the idea from an anime, M/M, Minor Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Nyx Ulric, Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid AU, More characters to be added, No Beta, On Hiatus, We Die Like Men, and all the pretty deamon Ignis art out there, and they were ROOMMATES, hiatus for now, it wasn't Black Butler, this can also be found on my tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 09:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9haharharley1/pseuds/9haharharley1
Summary: Noct knew he should stop going out with Luna after work. Sure they loved to hang out and they loved to drink, but dear god, the hangovers were the absolute worst! At least there was a hot guy in his bedroom willing to take care of him.Wait.How did this guy get in the house?





	My Roommate, the Deamon

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea while watching Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid. Noct and Ignis just fit the roles perfectly and I couln't help myself! Especially since I had been wanting to write something with deamon!Ignis. 
> 
> No beta, we die like men.
> 
> You can also find this fic on my tumblr under the same username.

Noct awoke to a pounding headache and faint nausea, groaning into his pillow and burying his face under it. His phone alarm went off for the tenth time that morning and he reached a hand out towards the nightstand, smacking around until he could locate the offending object. He peeked out from under the pillow long enough to turn the damn thing off and buried himself back under the covers.

_I’m never drinking with Luna again,_ he thought for what had to be the hundredth time in the last month.

His best friend and coworker had invited him out for drinks the night before to unwind after a grueling work week. He and Luna had started working for his father’s company at the beginning of the year. Luna worked as the head of the sales department while Noct worked as an intern for his dad, learning the ins and outs of the company. It allowed him to spend some time with his old man so he wasn’t complaining, but damn. He wasn’t prepared for just how stressful it could get, fielding questions, talking to clients, managing all the departments, and signing paperwork. Oh, god, the _paperwork._ Even months after starting, his hand was still cramping from all the paperwork he had to sign and his dad only laughed good-naturedly when he complained. Regis made his son do most of the work every chance he got and Noct was pretty sure he got some sort of sick pleasure out of torturing his son. It must be revenge for all the sneaking out he did as a kid.

After the end of the first month Luna had suggested drinks to wind down and ever since they ended the work week at a small club not too far from Noct’s apartment. Sometimes they only had a glass or two. Other nights they got completely sloshed and Luna would stay the night either on Noct’s couch or cuddling in his bed. Drunken cuddles were always the best.

Last night they had gotten appropriately wasted, only this time Luna hadn’t come over. Didn’t want her boyfriend to worry, she said. Noct completely understood and made sure she got in a taxi okay before stumbling home. How he made it all the way to his bed was a mystery, one he didn’t care to solve, and he tossed his phone back on the nightstand. Saturdays were meant for sleeping in.

“You should really drink some water,” a voice came from his bedside. “The headache you must have won’t get any better.”

It took Noct a moment to register that someone spoke. When he did, his eyes popped open and he shot straight up, making his headache worse and his vision blur.

He didn’t know that voice. He only knew one person with that kind of accent and she hadn’t accompanied him home the previous night. A hand lightly touched his shoulder and Noct flinched, smacking it away and turning to the intruder.

A man sat in his chair by his bedside, a book face down in his lap, both feet on the ground. He leant forward with his hand outstretched, an expression of worry on his otherwise stoic face. His brunette hair was slicked back, revealing emerald eyes framed by a pair of thin glasses.

Oh.

Oh, he was handsome.

But what was this handsome man doing in his bedroom?

“Um…” was all Noct could get past his dry throat. He coughed, which only sharpened the pain behind his eyes. He pressed a hand to his eyes, blocking out the sun streaming through his window. God, who opened the curtains? He had blackout curtains for a reason.

“Apologies,” the man said. He set his book on the nightstand next to a glass of water and a pill bottle, shaking out two tablets. He handed the tablets and the water to Noct, the concern in his eyes changing to one of apology. Noct watched as he stood and moved to the window, closing the curtains. “You have such a lovely view from up here I couldn’t help but watch the sun rise.” Noct watched him move back to the chair before scrutinizing the two pills. Satisfied that they were, in fact, just painkillers, he swallowed them down with large gulps from the glass of water. “I do hope I haven’t made your hangover worse?”

Slowly, Noct shook his head, still watching the stranger. The man sat back in his chair, suddenly looking quite unsure of himself. His hands under Noct’s scrutiny.

Noct cleared his throat. “Who are you?”

“My name is Ignis,” the stranger introduced.

“Ok, Ignis.” Noct glared at him. “What are you doing in my bedroom? No, wait, better question- how’d you get into my apartment?”

“You let me in,” Ignis stated. He smiled at Noct’s confused glare. “You don’t remember?”

“I don’t remember making it to my bedroom let alone picking up some guy on my way home,” Noct said blandly. He crossed his arms. Ignis continued to give that small, strange smile, sharp canines visible in the dim light of the room. It did things to Noct’s insides and he shifted in his seat, pulling the comforter further over his lap, successfully hiding his Moogle-print boxer. God, what the hell happened last night? He didn’t even remember stripping his pants off!

“I brought you in here,” Ignis said. When Noct’s eyes widened, Ignis quickly shook his hands. “Not to do that! No! God, no, I would never. It’s just that you were tripping all over yourself and clearly you needed to sleep off the alcohol so I brought you in here.”

Noct raised an eyebrow. “And you stayed the night?”

The faintest of pinks came to Ignis’ cheeks and he lowered his eyes. “I wanted to make sure you were alright.”

“You mean you wanted to make sure I didn’t drown in my own vomit,” Noct deadpanned.

“That, too.”

“Well, I’m fine now.” Noct made a shooing motion. “You can leave whenever you want.”

Ignis looked disappointed. He hesitated to stand.

Noct rolled his eyes. “What?”

“I suppose you wouldn’t remember that either…” Ignis muttered to himself. He slowly stood, grabbing his book , which Noct noticed was from his own collection. He looked so disappointed that Noct felt a wave of guilt.

“Wouldn’t remember what?” he asked before he could stop himself.

Ignis was already starting for the door and startled at the question. He turned to regard Noct with another little smile that made Noct’s heart beat just a little harder. “You asked me to stay with you.”

What?

“Huh?” was all Noct could get out. Why would he ask some random stranger to stay with him? Sure he might do some stupid stuff when he was drunk and he might be little lonely living by himself- that’a why he loved when Luna spent the night- but he wasn’t so desperate for company that he’d just throw himself into the arms of the first handsome man to cross his path! This guy could be a total creep for all he knew! He was watching him while he slept, after all. In what world was that a good idea? “Okay, first: I don’t remember offering my place to you. Second: I don’t know you. You could be a weird stalker or a serial killer for all I know. Why would I invite you here?”

Ignis didn’t look offended by the accusations. “I’m not a stalker or a killer. And I do believe I found you on the outskirts of town ranting about how you could use somebody to help take care of things around the house because you’re too lazy to.”

That did sound like him. And he had been thinking about hiring somebody to help around the apartment. He hated cleaning and he couldn’t cook to save his life. It had absolutely nothing to do with how empty the place felt or how lonely he got on the weekends without Luna. And ever since she got a boyfriend she was around less. Not that he could fault her for that. Nyx was a great guy, funny and sarcastic, and not bad to look at by any means. Luna had caught him staring a few times and laughed, asking if he would like to share. Noct blushed and stammered out a hasty no every time. But he couldn’t just hire some random dude off the street! No matter how nice he dressed, or how handsome he was, or how lovely his smile…

Oh, hell. Was he actually considering it?

“I was on the outskirts of town?” he asked instead. What the hell was he doing there?

Ignis shrugged, walking back to his chair that he no doubt took from the dining room and taking a seat. “I don’t know how you got there either. You had a bottle in your hand and asked me to come live with you.” He smiled. “As it so happens, I seem to be looking for a job at the moment.”

Noct looked away from that oh so lovely smile. Was he seriously considering this? “I don’t know you…” This had to be some kind of crazy dream.

“So get to know me,” Ignis stated. “It’ll be the same if you hire anyone else. Let me prove myself to you.” He looked almost pleadingly at Noct. “Please. Just give me a trial run. By the end of the week you can decide if I stay or if I go.”

Noct looked at him from under long lashes. “You really want his job, don’t you?”

“I enjoy cooking and I don’t mind cleaning,” Ignis admitted. His lips twitched up in a grin. “And I must say, your apartment really needs to be cleaned.”

Cheeks heating up, Noct looked away. It’s true he hadn’t cleaned in… who knows when. Probably the last time his father visited months ago. Luna was always nagging him to pick up and go grocery shopping, but he really just hated doing it. He’d rather play video games in his spare time than do anything considered acting like an adult. If Ignis wasn’t running from the mess his apartment currently was, then so far so good.

“I’m a picky eater…” he mumbled loud enough for the other man to hear. Ignis shrugged.

“That’s fine,” he said, still smiling. I’m sure I can come up with something that you’ll like.” He really didn’t seem to know what kind of challenge he was accepting.

Noct smirked. “Okay then. You have til the end of the week. You have to clean the entire apartment and you have to cook at least one dish that I like. You also have to make sure I’m up in time for work every day. I’m notoriously late.” As an afterthought, he tacked on, “And you have to do my laundry.”

“Already going,” Ignis stated. Noct stared at him, bewildered, and he shrugged. “You were sleeping. There was a pile of clothes just sitting there and I hadn’t found the books yet. Thought I’d make myself useful.”

Noct sighed. This day just got weirder and weirder. He was willing to chalk it all up to a bad dream. “It’s too early for this…” he muttered. He flopped back down on the bed and rolled over, pulling the comforter up to his chin. “I’m going back to bed. Don’t wake me up and don’t steal anything.”

If he woke up and anything was missing, then he’d know Ignis’ true intentions. If he woke up and Ignis was gone, then this was all just a very vivid dream and he’d never see the handsome stranger again. A part of him hoped that Ignis was being genuine.

Exhaling softly, Noct snuggled into his bed, faintly hearing his bedroom door click shut. He closed his eyes, feeling foolish for letting a stranger roam his apartment, but not caring when his head was still pounding out a rhythm behind his eyes. With a sigh, he drifted off to sleep.

/////

When he awoke much later in the day, mouth dry but having slept off the hangover, His phone read that it was just past three. Ignoring his strangely vivid dream about a man with emerald eyes, Noct got up and went to his attached bathroom, going about his business and brushing his teeth to rid the aftertaste of alcohol. He splashed some water on his face to help wake himself up. Going back to his room, he pulled on a pair of chocobo-print flannel pants that he didn’t remember hanging off the edge of the bed. He thought of the man from his dream, noting that the chair he had sat in was missing from the room, only confirming that he hadn’t actually been there. His room looked the exact same as it always had.

With a yawn, Noct left his room. Eyes bleary, he made his way to the kitchen, opening the pantry and grabbing a Cup Noodles. Boiling water was one of the few things he knew how to do in the kitchen and he robotically filled a pot with water and set it to boil. As he waited, he played on his phone, sending a quick “I hate you” to Luna and scrolling through his email. Luna sent back a heart emoji. Noct smiled. Feeling a bit more awake, he poured the hot water into the Cup Noodles, grabbing a fork from the drawer and turning to walk to the dining room.

He stopped. His eyes widened and it took everything he had not to drop his Cup Noodles onto the floor.

His apartment was spotless. There was no trash on the floor, no books lying on every available space. The energy drinks that littered the coffee table were mysteriously missing and his video games put away. The furniture had been dusted, the tables and counters wiped down, the floors swept, and the windows cleaned. He was willing to bet that the spare bathroom had also been thoroughly cleaned. Ignis sat on the couch , watching him with amusement in his bright emerald eyes. Noct tightened his grip on his noodles.

It hadn’t been a dream. Ignis was real and he was sitting in Noct’s apartment and he had _cleaned._ The apartment was spotless, looking almost the same as it did the day he bought it. Noct stared.

“Evening,” Ignis greeted with a smile. “I would have vacuumed as well, but I didn’t want to risk waking you. Although, I was surprised you didn’t wake up with all the banging around I did.”

“I’m a heavy sleeper…” was all Noct could think to say. He slowly made his way to the dining room table, blinking owlishly as he took a seat. “I’m not dreaming.”

Ignis frowned. “Afraid not. This morning actually happened, if that’s what you’re wondering.”

“Actually, yeah.” Without thinking, still in a bit of shock, Noct took a bite of his still too-hot noodles. He yelped as he burned his tongue, panting to ease the pain. Ignis quickly stood and retrieved a _clean_ glass and filled it with water, passing it along to Noct, who took it gratefully. He downed half of it before taking breath. The pain seemed to knock some sense into him and he stared up at Ignis. “You’re still here.”

Ignis scrunched his brow in confusion. “Of course. You said I could stay.”

“You cleaned,” Noct stated stupidly.

“You told me to.”

“What the hell?” Noct blurted. “You were actually serious about wanting to work for me? Cooking and cleaning and whatever else I can make you do?”

“I wasn’t lying when I said I needed a job,” Ignis said. “I don’t have-” He cut himself off, closing his eyes and gathering his thoughts. “I’m about to lose my apartment,” he stated slowly, opening his eyes. “I need a job and I need a new place to stay. It was lucky that I happened to run into you last night.”

“And I said you can stay here,” Noct confirmed. Ignis nodded. Sighing, Noct ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t even know you!”

“Then get to know me.” Ignis knelt down, taking one of Noct’s hands in his own. Noct blushed. Ignis’ hands were bigger than his, wrapped in leather gloves and incredibly warm, almost unnaturally so. His own hand was starting to feel clammy and he blamed it on the heat rather than his frazzled nerves. Ignis smiled up at him. “Let me work for you. Let me stay for the week like we agreed this morning. I’m not a bad guy, I promise. I promise not to do anything untoward to you. If you let me stay, I promise that I’ll owe you more than I could ever hope to repay you with.” He bowed his head, still holding Noct’s hand. “I’m in your debt.”

Noct looked away, cheeks blazing. “Jeez, you’re so dramatic…” He chanced a glance at Ignis who stared back imploringly. He released a heavy sigh. “Fine.” Ignis gave a wide smile, those sharp canines flashing in the light. “But don’t make me regret this.”

There just so happened to be a spare bedroom in Noct’s rather spacious apartment that went completely unused that Noct offered to Ignis. His guest was grateful for the space; disappearing in the room for an hour to do gods know what and leaving Noct to his thoughts.

He had a roommate now. A temporary roommate, but a roommate nonetheless. He groaned, running his hand through his hair. What the hell was wrong with him, inviting a total stranger to come live with him? Luna was going to pitch a fit. Not only that, but he was bound to get a lecture from his dad about stranger danger and the repercussions of inviting one into his home.

Speaking of, did Ignis know who he was? The Caelums were one of the wealthiest families in the city and Noct had appeared in the papers alongside his dad on numerous occasions. Did Ignis read the papers? There was every chance that he was lying and he just wanted to use Noct for the money, or maybe earn some blackmail material by becoming his friend and then sell the information to the tabloids. But Noct made more money than the papers ever would and could therefore pay Ignis more than the press could ever offer. Maybe he was just trying to get famous? Befriend the local rich kid, get his face in a magazine, earn his fifteen minutes of fame? Noct sighed. This is why he hated making friends, why he didn’t really have any outside of Luna and Nyx. He was never sure if people were being genuine or not. Ignis _seemed_ genuine. He put up a very convincing show at least.

Noct looked up when Ignis finally exited his new room. It occurred to him that he had never given his name. He glared at the man.

“Do you know who I am?” he demanded.

Ignis paused in his trek to the kitchen. He regarded Noct with a cool expression. “You’re Noctis Lucis Caelum, Regis Lucis Caelum’s son. There’s a picture of you two in the hall.” He nodded in the direction of said picture.

“So are you just here for the money?”

Ignis actually laughed at that. “Why would you need to pay me if I’m staying with you?”

Noct scowled. “Then you’re just here for the fame of being seen with me.”

“You flatter yourself,” Ignis said with a smirk. Noct squawked indignantly. “If anything I’m perfectly content to hide out up here and never be seen except to maybe go out at night.”

“You have no interest in being seen with me?” Noct asked suspiciously.

“Only as your friend,” Ignis said with a sincere smile. He pointedly opened up the pantry and the fridge before giving Noct a disapproving look. “And as your friend, I’m telling you that you need to go grocery shopping.”

Noct rolled his eyes. “God, now you sound like Luna.”

“Luna?”

“Friend of mine.” Noct stood to retrieve his wallet from his bedroom. He came back with cash in hand. “Here. Buy whatever. No drugs. And,” he pressed his key into Ignis’ palm. “Get a spare made for yourself. Please don’t hand out copies to people I don’t know.”

Ignis smiled, canines flashing. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

/////

“Oh my god, this is _amazing_ ,” Noct practically moaned, taking another bite of his dinner. Ignis had returned to his apartment with a spare key and laden with groceries that Noct had been nice enough to help put away as a thanks for buying them in the first place. Ignis had then shooed Noct out of the kitchen and proceeded to set up much of Noct’s unused kitchenware. At first, Noct thought he might be going overboard with how much food he was preparing for dinner, but thought otherwise once the heavenly smell from the kitchen permeated the whole apartment. He had patiently played video games while Ignis cooked, his stomach growling every two minutes. It had been a while since he had last had a home-cooked meal and Ignis said something about him being on the scrawny side. Noct hadn’t been too offended by that.

Ignis flushed at the praise. At first he had seemed almost offended when Noct had pushed the vegetables off his plate before Noct reminded him that he was a picky eater. He just never mentioned how picky. After Noct had taken his first bite and moaned almost obscenely, Ignis’ face had turned red and stayed that way.

_He must not be used to praise,_ Noct thought. “Where did you learn to cook like this?” he asked out loud, shoving another bite in his mouth.

Ignis was staring at him with this dazed look on his face, but he shook his head at the question. “It’s… just kind of a hobby really,” he said slowly. He couldn’t seem to take his eyes off Noct.

“Seriously? You didn’t go to school for this?”

“No. I have some friends I cook for occasionally, but it’s been awhile since I’ve seen them,” Ignis admitted. He ate his own food slowly. “So I passed the cooking test?”

“God, yes,” Noct groaned. Ignis blushed further. “You’re officially hired. Please make more meals like this. No veggies, though.”

“No promises,” Ignis said with a small smile. “You really don’t have a very healthy diet. I’m going to fix that.”

“Challenge initiated, then. Good luck with that.” Noct smirked.

They spent the rest of the meal talking. Noct told his new roommate a little about himself, about how he moved out at seventeen and had been living alone for three years and that he worked with his father in preparation to take over the family business. He tried to get Ignis to open up, but the other man kept redirecting questions back to Noct. For having veritably moved in with a total stranger, Ignis was a surprisingly private person. He didn’t talk about home or family, barely even mentioned his friends, and had nothing to say about his previous job. So Noct talked about himself. It wasn’t something he was used to doing, but Ignis was curious, or least he seemed to be. He talked about how he used to sneak out as a child and how his dad was punishing him for it now with paperwork, earning a laugh out of his companion that sent warm fuzziness to his stomach, and he talked about Luna. Ignis seemed to shut down at the mention of her, only brightening up when Noct mentioned Nyx. He said he’d like to meet them and Noct promised to introduce them.

It wasn’t until Ignis stood to do the dishes that Noct asked, “By the way, how old are you?”

He honestly didn’t expect to get an answer with how much Ignis had avoided his questions. As it was, the other man hesitated to answer. “I’m twenty-three.”

“So you left home early, too.” That wasn’t going to stop Noct from digging a little. He had a right to now the man who would be living with him.

Ignis ran the plates under warm water and started scrubbing at them. “You could say that.”

Noct watched him work in silence for a moment. “You really don’t like talking about yourself, do you?”

Ignis hesitated before answering, biting his lip with an abnormally sharp tooth. “It’s not… that…” he started slowly. “It’s more that I’m not how much is appropriate to share.”

Crossing his arms, Noct snorted. “If you’re gonna be living with me, I need to know somethings about you. What, are you part of the mafia or something?”

The older man laughed. “No, nothing like that.” He grabbed a towel to dry the dishes, once more hesitating to continue. “It’s just that… there’s things about me that I don’t hink you’d understand.”

“Wow,” Noct deadpanned. “Way to insult my intelligence. I’ll have you know that I graduated top of my class.”

“That’s not… I didn’t mean it like that.”

Noct waved a hand. “Yeah, yeah, whatever.” He stood from his seat, stretching. “I don’t know about you, but I’m still tired from yesterday. I’m calling it an early night.” He watched Ignis put the dishes away. “Do you have spare clothes and stuff?”

Ignis nodded to a backpack sitting innocently by the couch. “I stopped by my apartment on the way to the store. I’m going to talk to my landlord tomorrow about moving out. She’ll be happy to be rid of me.”

“She doesn’t know what she’s missing…” Noct muttered. Ignis looked at him funny. “What?”

“…Nothing.”

Noct shrugged. “Whatever. I’ll see you in the morning. Don’t let any strangers in.”

Amusement lit Ignis’ eyes. “I’ll be sure to invite all my friends over while you sleep.” Noct stuck his tongue out at him. He retreated to his bedroom, closing the door to the sight of Ignis bending over to grab his bag. He blushed, pressing his back to the door.

He had a roommate. A really hot roommate who knew how to cook and didn’t mind cleaning, and he didn’t have to pay him. Noct ran both hands down his face. He didn’t want to scare Ignis off with the very obvious crush he was rapidly developing, but all throughout dinner he had a very difficult time not staring. Part of the reason he had left the room at all was to take a very deep breath and gather his wits. What the hell was he going to do with Ignis constantly in close quarters?

Sleep.

He needed to sleep, is what he needed to do. Noct stripped his flannel pants and crawled into bed, burying his face in the pillow. Tomorrow he’d figure out how to handle this new situation. Maybe he’d call Luna and ask for advice. She was good at giving advice.

Snuggling deeper into his blankets, Noct drifted off to sleep.

/////

A loud crash jarred Noct from slumber. He jerked up and glanced blearily around the room, noting how dark it was through a crack in the curtains. He reached for his phone. It was just past midnight. There was another crash from the living room and he was on his feet in an instant, clutching his head when all the blood rushing up made him dizzy. If Ignis was going to be this loud in the middle of the night, then his cooking wasn’t worth it. Noct didn’t care how hot he was.

All the lights were off outside the room when Noct crept out, looking around for the source of the commotion. The full moon shone through the balcony doors, casting the apartment in an ethereal glow. It lengthened the shadows on the floor and walls, outlining the two intruders in his home. His eyes widened at the sight of them in his living room, his mind immediately running through possible weapons to use in self-defense. Then it flashed to Ignis. Ignis had lied to him. He must have let them in. That had to be it. Anger bubbled up in him, but he stamped it down. Ignis was living with him now. He was officially much better off by his own admittance so why would he lie?

There was a low rumble, almost like the sound of distant thunder but that couldn’t be right. It was coming from the living room. Noct took in the whole scene, finally noticing the third figure the intruders were cowering from and wondered how he could have missed _that._

At first he thought it was Ignis. The figure was tall like Ignis and had a similar build, but Ignis didn’t have a slight hunch to his back. Nor did he have what looked like curled horns on his head. Or a tail. And were those _claws_ he used to grab one of the intruders by the shirt and haul him up to eye level? But those were definitely Ignis’ pants that Noct had been staring at when the man had stood after dinner. And that was definitely the same spiked hair.

“Get. Out,” the monster in his living room snarled at the intruder in his grip. That was definitely _Ignis’_ voice, accented and low, menacing. The would-be robber nodded pathetically in his hold and whimpered. He and his partner scampered out the door, Ignis watching their retreat. When the door finally slammed shut, Ignis released a heavy sigh, turning on bare feet that were triple-jointed to make him seem even taller. He all but froze when he caught sight of Noct standing in his bedroom door staring slack-jawed at him.

Emerald eyes had brightened to a sickly acid green, widening almost comically in horror. Already sharp canines had lengthened even further to full-on fangs that Noct guessed could easily rip flesh. Ignis was shirtless, probably having been getting ready for bed when the intruders entered and Noct could make out the blackish-purple veins running up his well-muscled torso and neck, creeping up the sides of his face. The monster swallowed heavily, what could only be described as fear reaching his bright eyes.

“Noct…”

And Noct? All he could say was, “What the fuck?”

**Author's Note:**

> I want to continue this, but I haven't really been in the fandom lately. I just look at pretty fanart every now and then. I'm just waiting for that little spark of inspiration to kick my ass into gear.


End file.
